the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Development Guide
'Use this page to develop your character!' For info on first creating your character, visit this page. When do I get to add to my character? As you roleplay in the subreddit, your character will overcome challenges or reach milestones in their training. At these times you may be given a number of Quest Points or QP for short. This will range anywhere from 1 to 4, depending on the length and difficulty of the mission, or even more in the case of lengthy RPs. More details on what qualifies for QP and how to earn them can be found on this page. As you bank your QP over time completing missions and roleplaying, you will eventually accumulate enough to buy a feat. It costs 8 QP to purchase another feat. This feat can be spent in the same fashion described on the character creation page, or banked for later. You are also awarded stat points with every new feat. Remember that as a character's stats get higher it becomes more expensive to increase. Stats can be changed at the cost of ryo (see below). It costs 1 SP to increase a stat from 1 to 10 It costs 2 SP to increase a stat from 10 to 20 It costs 3 SP to increase a stat from 20 to 30 It costs 4 SP to increase a stat from 30 to 40 It costs 5 SP to increase a stat from 40 to 50 It costs 6 SP to increase a stat from 50 to 60, and etc. Example: If you wanted to increase your STR score from 9 to 11, it would cost 3 stat points. '''1 SP' for 9 to 10, and 2 SP for 10 to 11'' 'As you earn more feats, they give you more Stat Points!' Feats spent on stats also give more points! Look at the first column for how many feats you have. If you just earned your 6th feat, you would be looking in the second row from the top. The 2nd column then tells you how many SP that feat just earned you, and the third column then tells you how many additionaly SP are given to you for each feat you have spent on SP. Note that stat feats grow with you, so taking 2 stat feats as a genin will not result in any kind of penalty later on when you hit 15 or 35 feats. To help with keeping track of your SP and how much your SP feats are worth, you can view this chart. To give you an idea of the scale of stats, here is a table listing average stat values at different ranks. (Note: this assumes equal distribution of stats and no min-maxing, also that the ninja in question has taken ~1/2 the available stat feats.) When exactly will I get more Rank Upgrades? Your character is eligible to obtain an additional rank upgrade at the following milestones: *Chunin - 8 feats *Jonin - 15 feats *S-Rank - 25 feats *Kage Level - 35 feats Note that this is total feats, so you can apply for chunin after earning an additional 5 feats to go with the 3 you start with. This will involve some sort of test or special mission to pass and earn your new Rank. Furthermore, you must have the minimum number of feats in order to go on the mission or complete your RU arc. Progression to Chunin: Once you have 8 feats, check the mission subreddit to see if there are others who are waiting for a chunin exam. If not, make a post and search out others. Chunin exams are special missions completed with 2-4 others. You can only complete this mission with others in need of the RU. If no others are available, you can arrange a solo mission with an OS. Progression to Jonin: Once you have 15 feats, check the mission subreddit to see if there are others who are waiting for a promotion exam. These are special missions, usually involving difficult combat. If you have special requests for unlocking a certain rank upgrade or involving your character's past, make note of this to your OS who may be able to accommodate them. You can only complete this mission with others in need of the RU, or by yourself. OSes will not usually run solo RU missions if others are in need of them. A note on chunin and jonin RU missions - These will have defined goals in place and quite possibly a time limit on completion. The overall difficulty, but not the risk of death/injury, will be increased compared to normal mission difficulties. If players are unable to meet the goal, they do not pass and will have to try again. Retakes must be at least 1 day apart. Participants will be given enough information to figure out what they need to do, but missions will be less scripted in terms of RPing for a certain period of time before the OS starts to put participants through a series of obstacles encountered to progress the mission. S-rank and Kage level promotions: Instead of requiring a single, difficult mission to be done, the person who wants to attain those ranks has to run a small plot arc to attain each level. This could tie in with canon or be a more personal sort of thing, the key point is it has to involve others, thus generating RP for more than just the person who wants the rank upgrade, and also involve something of meaningful impact. Obtaining an item, summon, or other RU related aspect may be worked into the arc, but should not be the focus of it. As a quality control of arcs, they must be submitted to the mods and any relevant parties for approval. For example, an arc relevant to Konoha would need approval of the mods and the Hokage. The following other guidelines should be taken into account for these arcs: * The minimum requirement in terms of missions and RPs is 3 missions and 3 RPs. * RP threads must be directly related to the arc and the person whose arc it is must be able to earn at least 1 QP from each thread. * The person whose arc it is must be actively participating in any relevant missions - should not be excessively idle, infrequently posting, barely contributing, etc. If the person fails to do so, the OS will note it and the mission will not count towards the arc requirements. * Each mission will have defined guidelines for completion outside of the player’s mission objectives, i.e. time limit, specified goals, etc. For example, a player may have “capture X for interrogation” as their objective, with the defined guideline being they must reach a certain point of the mission by 2.5 hours to have the mission count towards the minimum mission requirements. * Solo missions/character devs do not count towards arc requirements. The crucial point here is that you must involve others and create a somewhat meaningful arc, though any ninja of any rank can participate in relevant missions and RPs; there is no formal rank/feat requirement for additional participants, unless the creator of the arc wishes to impose such. An arc can be started before the character reaches the minimum number of feats for the next rank, but cannot be completed early. The S-rank/Kage-level RUs must be completed with a minimum of 25/35 feats in a final mission. Obtaining new RUs Note: only one RU tree can be taken that grants some form of CP efficiences. "CPE" RUs as they are called are advanced second-tier RUs, usually jonin+ restricted, which contain feats that give a higher return on the CP investment, for example an attack does damage and applies a debuff at the same time for no additional CP cost. These RUs are clearly denoted on the appropriate RU page. If you would like to make a new, original rank upgrade for your character you are more than welcome to. Rank upgrades should be unified by a theme and pull in related abilities; however a rank upgrade is not meant to be all inclusive and shouldn't be trying to combine several rank upgrades, such as healing and genjutsu, or mechanics from several different ones, i.e. debuffs and offensive jutsu. Rank upgrades must be created according to the template generated by using the box below and submitted to the ephors for approval. preload=Template:RankUpgrade width=25 What if I want to change a feat or a Rank Upgrade? If you ended up choosing a feat that just didn't end up being the way you wanted, or you just don't have a use for it anymore, you can change it! It won't be free though. Every feat change costs 20k ryo, so it's better for you to be careful choosing your feats so you don't have to empty your pockets changing them later. What if you got a Rank Upgrade, but you don't like it, or you just want to take a new Rank Upgrade instead of that old one you got when you didn't even know about the future development of your character? Well, good news: you can change that too! But, since a Rank Upgrade is something bigger and more important than a few feats, the circumstances are a bit different. You can only change a Rank Upgrade once per character lifetime, and the change costs 50k ryo. Note that rank-restricted RUs cannot later take the place of genin/chunin slots if you decide to swap out one of those RUs for something new. If you change a rank upgrade, you also get to change 2 feats that were taken under that rank upgrade, for free! But what if you have more than 2 feats under the rank upgrade you're changing? Well, luckily for you, the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th feat, etc. will only cost an additional 10k ryo each. But be even more careful choosing your rank upgrades than choosing your feats! After all, you'll notice 50k ryo, or even 20k, is a lot. The price is high as this is meant for mistakes, not complete character remodels. What if I want to change my stats? SP can be changed at the rate of 1,000 ryo per SP. And that's it! Get out there and kick some ninja butt! Category:Rules